falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chosen One
Male (canonically) |race =Human Cyborg (optional) |age =16 to 35 20 (canonically) |affiliation =Arroyo |role =Player character |location =New California |family =Vault Dweller - grandfather Pat - grandmother Arroyo elder - mother Morlis - aunt Nagor - cousin Feargus - nephew Davin - possible husband or brother-in-law Miria - possible wife or sister-in-law Grisham - possible father-in-law Bishop child - possible son Unnamed granddaughter |special = |derived =Hit Points: 30 Experience Points: 60 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 150 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 10 Healing Rate: 1 (Default stats) |proto = (male) (female) |footer = Tribal models }} The Chosen One is the grandchild of the Vault Dweller, and the player character in Fallout 2. Background Family ties The bloodline of the wasteland's most influential tribesman extends all the way back to the Vault Dweller and his wife, Pat. As the child of the village's elder, the Chosen One is a member of the third generation of former Vault 13 dwellers living outside the vault, similar to how their grandparents were the third generation to live in a vault. The quest The Chosen One was trained from birth to become the tribe's champion and, in the future, their elder. Part of these trials were drug sessions with Hakunin. The final stage of the Chosen One's development was the Temple of Trials, a trial that the Chosen One's mother also completed long ago. His training complete, the Chosen One was sent out by the people of Arroyo to find a Garden of Eden Creation Kit, which could make the failing village thrive once more. Exploits in the Wasteland In the course of the Chosen One's journey, the wasteland was changed in many ways: * The town of Klamath was made a little more exciting for some time. * In Modoc, he "might" have ruined the town's unique cuisine by shooting Rose's domesticated deathclaw in the eye. * In Vault City, John Cassidy joined him. * In Broken Hills, he exposed the anti-mutant conspirators' attempt to rid the town of super mutants, thereby earning the loyalty and friendship of the sheriff, Marcus, who became a loyal companion. * In Sierra Army Depot, he repaired Skynet, which joined him.Fallout Bible 6 * In Vault 15, he killed Darion, leader of the New Khans, thereby freeing the local squatters from the gang's tyranny. He also quickened the expansion of the New California Republic by helping to strike a deal between the squatters and the NCR government, which further resulted in the Khans getting hunted to near extinction for the second time. * In Navarro, the drill sergeant mistook the Chosen One for a private without his uniform. The Chosen One freed Xarn, repaired motivator K-9 and left him in NCR so that he could receive necessary repairs from Dorothy. The Enclave Eventually, the Chosen One found the G.E.C.K., but also discovered that the Enclave, a remnant of the old United States' shadow government, had abducted the people of Arroyo. This led him to uncover the conspiracy to develop a FEV specimen, which would be used to rid the wasteland of what the Enclave deemed to be impure and mutated forms of humanity. The Chosen One eventually found the Enclave's headquarters, an old Poseidon Energy oil rig in the Pacific Ocean. The Arroyo villagers were freed, as well as the inhabitants of Vault 13, who were also abducted by the Enclave for their experiments. During their escape, the Chosen One was confronted by Frank Horrigan. Horrigan was slain in battle, either by the Chosen One or renegade Enclave soldiers, but not before activating a nuclear warhead in the hope of destroying the Chosen One along with the Enclave. He escaped on the oil tanker along with the tribals and the Vault 13 dwellers. Legacy With the G.E.C.K., the Chosen One, along with the Arroyo tribals and the Vault 13 dwellers, founded the city of New Arroyo and reunited the two bloodlines that had been separated for three generations. The village elder, pleased with the reunion, found peace and passed away a few months later, leaving the leadership of the village to the Chosen One. With the combination of the vault dwellers' technical knowledge and the tribals' survival skills, New Arroyo thrived under the Chosen One's rule, and grew into a powerful civilization. Marcus, in particular, was inspired by the Chosen One's example, and after the uranium mine in Broken Hills ran dry and the place was deserted, he wandered east, eventually founding Jacobstown in the Mojave Wasteland. The Courier may ask about the Chosen One, to which Marcus replies he never found out what happened to him after they disbanded, but had a feeling that everything worked out for him in the end. The Chosen One was also remembered by other individuals. While not being born at the time it happened, Klamath Bob still would tell stories about a tribal that visited the town of Klamath and stirred up the place and Cannibal Johnson would reminisce of the Chosen One's visit to Navarro. Notes * The Chosen One uses the same character sprites of the Vault Dweller from Fallout. * Though a player can choose gender and age, it is canon that the Chosen One was born on 03/23/2221, and is therefore 20 years old at the start of the events of Fallout 2. See birthdates. * The Chosen One receives their ancestor's Vault 13 jumpsuit through a Temple of Trials quest, given to him by Arroyo's elder. * Dogmeat, a companion dog, can be found in Fallout 2. When found in the Café of Broken Dreams, simply wearing nothing but the Vault 13 suit will make Dogmeat remember his previous owner and join the Chosen One. ** However, the dog would no longer be alive at this point. Therefore, this encounter isn't canon. * Via the Guardian of Forever random encounter, the Chosen One can go back in time and break Vault 13's water chip, setting the events of Fallout, and by extension, Fallout 2, into motion. This event is, however, a nod to Star Trek, and not considered canon. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the Chosen One and their actions in Fallout 2 is passingly mentioned by several characters: **Jas Wilkins mentions that her Great-Aunt Rose had a deathclaw for laying eggs, until it was shot in the eye by a stranger. **Marcus recalls his adventures in Fallout 2, in which he says how he helped a tribal search for a G.E.C.K. and nuked an oil rig in the process, suggesting he was with the Chosen One up until the conclusion of Fallout 2. **Klamath Bob mentions that life in Klamath was made a little more exciting for a while when "this tribal from Arroyo" visited the town years back, although he mentions that this was "before his time." ** Bruce Isaac references Mr. Bishop with the description, "He knows the Wasteland like the back of his hand, and he likes to wander it." A reference to the "Bishop child ending" from Fallout 2.VMSTopsBruceIsaac.txt#BruceIsaacNewReno: See box 1. : The description references an inherited vagabond role the Chosen One possessed. ** Ezekiel references "itinerant heroes", one of which destroyed the Khans and believed to have dealt a similar fate to the New Khans, though he states that the dates would then be wrong. The fate of the New Khans may be a reference to the Chosen One.VRRCEzekiel.txt#EzekielGreatKhans: See box 3. : The Chosen One would just as likely be referenced as an "itinerant heroes" as the Vault Dweller but would more likely satisfy the date concerns around which the New Khans existed. Appearances The Chosen One appears in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout Bible. Gallery Vdweller.gif|Male Chosen One in a Vault 13 jumpsuit FoModel Female VD SE.png|Female Chosen One in a Vault 13 jumpsuit References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 player characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters‎ Category:Arroyo characters de:Auserwählter es:El Elegido fi:Chosen One fr:Élu pl:Dziecko Przeznaczenia pt:Chosen One ru:Избранный uk:Обраний